Shuriki
Shuriki is the main antagonist of the 2016 Disney Channel special Elena and the Secret of Avalor (a spinoff crossover of Elena of Avalor and the TV series Sofia the First), and subsequently reprised that role in the second season of Elena of Avalor. She is an evil and power-hungry sorceress who invaded and then ruled the country of Avalor with an iron fist. She was voiced by . History Origins 41 years ago, the malevolent sorceress named Shuriki sought to rule the jovial Kingdom of Avalor by dethroning King Raul and Queen Lucia. She allied herself with the monarchs' nephew Esteban and his friend/partner Victor Delgado who offered them power in exchange for helping her seize the throne, which Estaban agreed on one condition: Shuriki must spare his family from the invasion. Unfortunately, she unabashedly broke the deal by killing both King Raul and Queen Lucia with her magic in cold blood, much to Estaban's distraught. Shuriki was confronted by their monarchs' eldest daughter Elena, but her efforts were futile as Shuriki blasted her with dark magic, apparently killing her as well. Unbeknownst to Shuriki, Elena's magical amulet protected the princess by trapping her inside. It was recovered by Avalor's Royal Sorcerer Alacazar, who left the kingdom in search of a way to free Elena and save the kingdom. Before he did so, Alacazar cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family of Avalor by placing them inside an enchanted painting. With the royal family gone, Shuriki assumed the throne as its new Queen and made Estaban her royal chancellor as agreed, though Estaban is completely wrecked with guilt for conspiring with Shuriki that led to his uncle and aunt's deaths in the first place. As the citizens of Avalor were left to suffer her tyranny, Shuriki's actions were not documented outside of the kingdom's perimeter, however, as neighboring kingdoms such as Enchancia fully believed Shuriki to be the rightful ruler of Avalor, and had no idea of the true circumstances of how she assumed power. Dark Lady of Avalor Decades later, Shuriki agreed to a meeting with the rulers of the aforementioned Kingdom of Enchancia to discuss trade relations. During their visit, Shuriki made an effort to keep her status as a sorceress under wraps. Though her aggression nearly exposed her for the tyrant that she is on a number of occasions, Esteban was always there to prevent such a thing, which adds up more to his remorse. However, the trade visit was actually a cover-up for the ulterior motive of King Roland II and Queen Miranda's daughter, Princess Sofia. She had been visited by Alacazar prior to the trip, who instructed Sofia to find the spirit Zuzo, who will guide her in freeing Elena from the amulet (which fell into Sofia's possessions over time). To do so, Shuriki's wand was needed, and through careful cunning, Sofia managed to steal it. Exposed Despite seeing that her wand is gone, Shuriki maintained her status as ruler by focusing on her diplomatic duties. As she was prepared to sign Roland's trade agreement, Elena suddenly arrived in the castle and exposed Shuriki of her true colors. Elena (now in control of Shuriki's wand) tried to fight back, but to no avail (due to a certain lack of a control over the wand). This allowed a guard to knock Elena down, allowing Shuriki to regain her wand, but Elena and Sofia escaped, while Sofia's family are held prisoners. Shuriki furiously ordered her guards to find and capture Elena and Sofia, but as time went on without word of her whereabouts, the sorceress quickly began losing her patience, going so far as to threaten Esteban for showing concern towards his cousin. Having also heard of all the wonderful material and cultural riches Enchancia had to offer from Roland during the trade talks, Shuriki also plans to invade it and invoke her tyrannical rule on Enchancia's people as well. Defeat Meanwhile, Elena and Sofia managed to free Sofia's family, as well as Elena's from the enchanted painting. They left the castle and gathered the citizens of Avalor to ignite a revolution against Shuriki's tyranny. As they invade the castle, Shuriki plunges the kingdom into darkness and aims to kill Elena, but Estaban (finally having enough of Shuriki's thirst for power) snatches the wand and gives it to Elena. Shuriki initially showed no fear knowing Elena's lack of control over her wand's magic, but instead of using it to strike Shuriki, Elena snaps the wand in half, causing Shuriki to lose her power and rapidly revert to her true age as an old woman, becoming shriveled and weak. Panicking, Shuriki attempts to run away, only to fall over the castle bridge and down a waterfall. Though Shuriki managed to survive the fall, what became of her afterwards is unknown, though it would not matter for Elena and the rest of Avalor, as Shuriki's tyranny is finally over for good. Revenge In the special "Realm of the Jaquins", she returns, revealing that she has been living in a small shack deep in the jungle, with Victor Delgado doing her bidding, in return for teaching him and his daughter Carla magic. She drains the magic from a jewel they stole that was used to imprison the forest sprite Marimonda in the Jaquin realm of Vallestrella to become young again. It appears that Victor’s been working with her for some time, but Carla is surprised to see her. Shuriki explains that she does not have her full powers back yet, but once she does, she will make them both malvagos and they will take over Avalor together. In the Season 2 episode "The Jewel of Maru", Victor and Carla have been recovering gems for Shuriki to use to craft a new wand, but grows impatient with the little magic the gems they bring her have, and dispatches them to recover the powerful Jewel of Maru from the capital Tepet Muul, of the fallen Kingdom of Maru. They managed to gain possession of it, but ultimately lose it thanks to Elena, forcing them to give up and return to Shuriki without it, while Elena seals it away permanently. In the Season 2 episode "Royal Rivalry", Shuriki and the Delgados are heading south in a carriage and narrowly evade discovery from the Jaquins by hiding it in a bush. Shuriki then vows to get rid of the Jaquins after she gets rid of Elena and makes Avalor hers once more. Carla interrupts Shuriki's rant to complain about how she is not as prominent on the Delgados' wanted posters despite being as wanted as her father is. Shuriki face palms and Victor rolls his eyes, muttering "Kids today." Shuriki reminds the Delgados that because they failed to get her the Jewel of Maru they must enter the Kingdom of Paraíso to find a jewel with enough magic for her to make a new wand for herself. The trio then set out for Paraíso. Later, Shuriki and the Delgados are on the road to the Kingdom of Paraíso. However, they go too fast, causing their coach to crash. The trio then continue their trek on horses. Shuriki and the Delgados finally arrive at the border between Avalor and Paraíso, only to find guards on the lookout for them, forcing Shuriki to change her plans. Carla sees a wanted poster of the Delgados, which she likes, as her part of the picture is more noticeable, to which Victor and Shuriki both groan and roll their eyes in annoyance. In the Season 2 episode "A Spy in the Palace", as Avalor is preparing for the Jaquin Festival, Shuriki brews up a Shapeshifting Potion for Carla to drink, allowing her to disguise herself as an innocent-looking girl named "Rita Perez", a distant cousin of Armando, so she can sneak into the Royal Treasury and steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara as Shuriki can use the jewel in it to craft a new wand for herself. Though the plan works and Carla is able to mingle among the Avalor citizens without suspicion, even getting close to Elena and Naomi, she is unable to retrieve the tiara as of yet, and Victor warns her upon finding her during the festival that the potion will not last forever, so Carla needs to get the tiara as soon as possible so that Shuriki can take her revenge on Elena and the Jaquins and usurp the throne again. Among numerous failed attempts to get access to the Royal Treasury, Carla informed Shuriki of the malvago Fiero, who was turned to stone, and that there was a means to reverse his condition. Carla stole the Maruvian Spell Breaker from Mateo's workshop and gave it to Shuriki. Shuriki then used the potion on Fiero, who then recalled how she banished him from Avalor during her reign. Shuriki convinced him to join her, though he needed something from the Codex Maru. With Fiero's help, Shuriki went into the Royal Treasury, stole the jewel from the Carnaval tiara, and forged a new wand. Shuriki and her allies then enter Mateo's workshop, leading Fiero to render Mateo unconscious while Fiero attempts to take the Codex Maru. Mateo retrieves the Codex, though not before Fiero takes a set of blank pages. While Naomi was trying to tell Elena about Rita, Shuriki ambushes the girls, appearing with FIero, Victor, and Carla. Shuriki's return triggers Elena's memory of the day her parents were killed. Shuriki attempts to kill them, but Mateo was able to retrieve the Scepter of Light so she can fight Shuriki. Shuriki and Fiero throw magic attacks on Elena and her friends, but Elena manages to cancel out Shuriki's magic, much to her surprise. Shuriki then attempts to vaporize Elena once more, but Elena uses "blaze" to cancel it again, and destroy Shuriki's second wand. Fiero then blasts the chandelier above them to create a distraction so that Shuriki can escape. After escaping the palace, Fiero suggests Shuriki will need something more powerful to match the Scepter of Light, and reveals that the supposedly blank pages he stole contained the answer to Shuriki's problem. This piques Shuriki's interest, but Fiero tells her that she may take a look once she agrees to make him the Royal Malvago once she takes over Avalor again. Shuriki agrees, promoting Fiero to be her #2 in the meantime which effectively demotes Victor and Carla to lesser henchmen. Quest For The Scepter of Night Shuriki finds out that the pages Fiero stole were about the Scepter of Night, the Scepter of Light's counterpart. Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados go on a quest to obtain the three pieces of the Scepter, which Alacazar spread throughout. Final Defeat and Death In "Song of the Sirenas", Shuriki is with Fiero, riding on Cruz and Vestia, when they hear the bells announcing Elena's arrival to Nueva Vista, much to Shuriki's annoyance. However, after talking with Fiero, and being joined by the Delgados, Shuriki vows that this summer vacation will be one that Elena and her family will never forget. They are soon spotted by Migs, Luna, and Skylar, who attempt to engage them, but Shuriki provides a distraction to allow her group to escape and plan a trap for Elena in Nueva Vista. During the parade to celebrate Elena's first victory over Shuriki, while the Delgados act as decoys to lure Elena's protection in the Jaquins, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi away from her, the gondoliers driving Elena's float turn it into a side channel, before running away, leaving Elena to face Shuriki and Fiero alone. Realizing she's outmatched, Elena attempts to escape by making herself invisible, but a necklace she was given by Duke Cristóbal fails to be cloaked with her, allowing Shuriki to disorient, then knock her into the water to drown. Thinking Elena is finished, Shuriki then confronts Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban with her crew, and has them locked up in the tower. Cristóbal arrives afterwards to congratulate Shuriki, but also reveal that Elena lives, and he locked her in the tower with her family. Furious to learn Elena is still alive, Shuriki orders Cristóbal to take her to the tower to deal with Elena for good, only to find the Royal Family being rescued by Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and the Jaquins. Pursuing them to the harbor, Shuriki gives pursuit of the Royal Yacht on Cristóbal's personal yacht, only to then take flight on Cruz to face Elena on Skylar after the Duke's ship is run aground by King Pescoro and his people, the Sirenas. Shuriki manages to hit Skylar with her spell that causes disorientation, causing him to crash, but Elena wounds Cruz with Blaze, forcing Shuriki to dismount him before he bugs out, having had enough of being fired at. However, before doing so, Shuriki manages to hit the Scepter of Light with her Dark Fire, disabling it. With the Scepter of Light disabled, and Elena trapped on a tower with no way out, as Shuriki blocks the stairs, she takes aim at Elena with the Scepter of Night, taunting Elena to say goodbye as she prepares to take out the Crown Princess once and for all and reclaim Avalor, but as she fires her Demolish spell, it appears she succeeded and murdered Elena, but as she checks the spot where she stood, she then hears Elena behind her whisper "missed me", and rounds to see her still very much alive, and before Shuriki can retaliate, Elena fires her Blaze spell at essentially point-blank, taking out Shuriki once and for all, avenging King Raul and Queen Lucia at long last. All that is left of Shuriki is the Jewel from the Scepter of Night, which Cruz makes off with and returns to the Delgados, before escaping with them and Vestia, while Fiero is petrified once more by Mateo, and Cristóbal is locked up by Elena for his treason. Trivia *Her name is a reference to the kanji in the phrase , hence her goal to kill the King and Queen of Avalor. *Shuriki shares noticeable similarities with Mother Gothel from Disney's 50th full-length animated feature film Tangled. Not only with elements of magic and aging, but also animation. Shuriki's movements when she reveals the enchanted painting to Elena are identical to Gothel's movements during her scene in which she strikes a deal with the Stabbington Brothers. *Shuriki also shares similarities in appearances and behavior with Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, as they both elderly women who desire to achieve power by any means necessary, even it involves abusing others for pleasure. However, unlike Lady Tremaine, Shuriki is far more successful in nature. *Shuriki's final fate is actually left ambiguous and debatable on whether she was destroyed for good by Elena's Blaze spell, or if she was trapped in the Scepter of Night by it, just like how she did to Elena. However, Mateo destroys the Scepter of Night later on. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Elitist Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Game Changer